The Purrincess and the Chat
by darkmagic465
Summary: This is my collection of MariChat May one-shots. It will be updated daily for the entirety of May. If you want one expanded, let me know and I'll get to work on it.
1. You're Injured, Please Stay the Night

**MariChat May**

 **Day 1: You're injured. Please stay the night. Please.**

I woke up to the sound of thudding on my rooftop.

If I had been any other person, I might have mistaken it for a small animal or something caught in the wind. But I'm Ladybug.

And I just wanted to sleep. I was already woken up from one akuma attack, and I didn't want to deal with a burglar.

I may be jumping to conclusions, but it's better to be prepared than not. I mean, if it's a burglar on my roof, is it better to grab something to defend myself just in case, or wait until they break in?

Please tell me no one chose the second one.

Anyway, I was on high alert now, having heard scuffing. Like someone's moving around.

I grabbed one of the hard-covered books I kept by my bed and moved so I wasn't visible from the skylight. I stayed in a crouch as the intruder moved closer, and eventually onto, the skylight.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

A pause.

 _Knock knock knock._

Another pause, less time this time.

 _Knockknockknock._

"Marinette?" someone whispered.

Someone _familiar_.

I still didn't move an inch. I stayed in place until I thought it was safe to come out, but still kept my book in my hand.

I didn't need to get up one stair before I saw a black mass huddled on the glass.

Chat Noir.

I rushed to the skylight, jumping on my bed without a second thought. I quickly unlatched it and pushed, realizing my mistake as the hero fell to the side and gave off a small whimper.

"Sorry," I whispered.

He didn't move for a minute, catching his breath, and I began to worry. He should have bounced back by now.

"Are you okay?"

He took one more breath and slowly sat up.

"Yup. Fine as a feline."

My face scrunched up at the obvious lie.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is there another akuma?"

He waved my concern off with a flick of his wrist.

"Everything is okay. I just had trouble sneaking back inside after the akuma attack earlier."

I let out a deep breath, glad that was the only problem.

"Good. Well, not really good for _you_ , but you're not hurt and there's no akuma. So I guess it _is_ good for you, but-"

Chat chuckled. "I get it, Marinette."

He immediately grabbed onto his side, hissing in pain. I was onto the roof next to him before I realized it happened.

"What happened? For real this time." I demanded.

He sighed and his head dropped.

"I timed things badly after the akuma. I was heading home and detransformed mid-air. I hit a roof pretty hard and couldn't really move for a little while. Then, I had to recharge and the pain didn't really go away, since it wasn't related to the akuma at all. But there's no need to worry about me, Mar-"

I snorted, attempting to get him up.

"You're coming inside and staying until you're capable of getting home. I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

He dug his heels in, probably wanting to keep up his image of being the hero. I kept pulling, gently of course, until I realized it was futile.

I looked up at him, giving him the best kitty eyes I could give.

"Please come inside...you're injured and I don't want you to get hurt worse. _Please_."

That's what it took to put a chink in his armor.

I dragged him inside and got him situated on my bed before racing downstairs to get an ice pack and heat pack and anything else he might need. Including a pastry or two.

When I came back up, he was already back to saying that he was "okay" and "fine to go home".

How did I really know he wasn't okay?

Not a single pun.

I gave him the eyes again.

"Please, Chat. You're injured. Please stay the night. Please."

He internally debated it, with pros and cons on both sides from the look on his face. When he sighed again and gingerly moved to sit down, I grinned triumphantly.

"Thank you. Now, pick an ice pack or heat pack and you get a cookie."

 **Hey, y'all! This is the first day of MariChat May. I'm so glad I managed to find out about it in time to do it this year. I hope y'all enjoy.**


	2. Can I Pick, Princess?

**MariChat May**

 **Day 2: "Can I pick, Princess?"**

Most people would be freaking out if a superhero just showed up in their room late at night.

They would probably start freaking out if they made themselves comfortable on _their_ bed without even acknowledging them.

Any normal civilian would _definitely_ stop functioning properly if the superhero winked at them and asked where the popcorn was.

But I'm Marinette and said superhero is Chat Noir.

And we've both gotten used to our movie nights.

He goes and does his patrol and I set up snacks, pillows, and my computer so we can just pop in a movie and start watching when he gets here. I've adapted to how he just drops in and makes himself at home. Not that I have a problem with it, we are friends after all.

Maybe even more? We haven't really talked about how we just cuddle up during our movies and inevitably fall asleep together. Then, wake up in each other's arms and pretend we're still asleep.

"Purrincess…"

"No, I didn't make popcorn," I responded to his silent question, continuing when it looked like he was going to respond. "But I do have cookies and croissants and macaroons."

His eyes widen in happiness and he jumps up to grab one of the sweets when I pick up the plate. He takes one bite and moans at the taste, to which I respond with a giggle. Chat just continues to savor each bite until he's had three macaroons, two cookies, and a croissant.

He gives me the cat eyes that can make anyone do anything he wants.

"Can I pick, Princess?"

I sigh, knowing that he won't give up until he gets what he wants, but still wanting to maintain fairness.

"Chat, you chose last time."

"But you didn't like it and changed it before it even started! I think that means I get to chose today, no complaints. Plus, you got to choose not once, not twice, but _three_ times in a row."

I rolled my eyes, feeling my lips pull into a smile at his childish behavior.

"Yes, but you _let_ me."

He wanted to argue, but he closed his mouth before he got anything out. Evidence that I was right.

I giggled before patting him on the head.

"I guess that it's only fair I give up one of my turns for you. Just don't choose a horror movie."

Chat's face had brightened until I said no horror movies, where he pouted.

"But Marinette...that means I can't hold you when you get scared."

I immediately blushed and turned away.

"Just choose something before I change my mind!"

He quickly scurried towards my collection of films and looked them over until he found the perfect one. Meanwhile, I laid down on my bed and snacked on a cookie.

Chat jumped on my bed with his selection and showed it to me eagerly. I groaned.

" _Chat_...that's not a movie! And I thought we had said no anime on movie nights."

"But, but, _Princess_ ," he replied, looking down sadly at the show. "I thought I got to choose."

I would've insisted he choose something else, but he just looked so _heartbroken_ at the thought of not watching anime.

"Fine," I gave in, taking the disc from him and putting in my laptop. We got settled and I could tell he was definitely happier, hugging me with gusto.

"You're lucky you're cute," I whispered as the episode started.

I could practically feel him grin as he hugged me tighter.

"Why, thank you, Princess. I think you're quite cute yourself."

And I became a tomato.

 **And that's day 2! I hope y'all liked it! Feel free to tell me what you think.**


	3. My Parents Adopted a Cat, I Saw Chat

**MariChat May**

 **Day 3: My parents had said they adopted a cat, so I was surprised to see Chat Noir sitting in my living room, drinking hot chocolate**

I rushed back home after receiving the text from my parents.

I had been out with Nino, Alya, Ivan, and Mylene getting ice cream when they texted me, saying that I should get home as soon as possible, but not to rush. And to not worry.

Everyone just told me to go, that it wasn't a big deal and we can go another time.

So I sprinted home, hoping everything was actually okay.

Tikki poked her head out of my purse, looking at me in confusion. "I thought your parents said it wasn't an emergency?"

"They did, but they could just not want me to worry," I answered, gently guiding Tikki back into my purse and closing it since I was nearing the doors to the bakery.

I quickly opened the door, locked it behind me, and ran upstairs.

My parents intercepted me before I reached the living room, not looking worried in the least. I doubled over, out of breath from running so far.

"What...happ...ened?" I breathed out.

They both smiled at me.

"We told you everything was okay," my Papa said.

"You didn't need to rush, dear," my Maman continued.

"So...everything's okay?" I questioned, not entirely sure, even with their calm demeanors.

They both nodded, still amused.

"We just had some news."

"Oh."

I felt silly for jumping to conclusions, but at least nothing was wrong and no one was hurt.

"So what's the news?"

"Well, it appears we've adopted a cat," Papa answered.

"What?" I asked. "Who? Where?" I moved my head back and forth, looking for any sign of a feline.

Maman pointed towards the living room and they both moved out of the way as I hurled myself towards the cat, or kitty, awaiting my love.

And I froze one step into the room.

My parents had said they adopted a cat, so I was surprised to see Chat Noir sitting in my living room, drinking hot chocolate. His head tilted so he could look all around the room.

I didn't know what to do or how to react. Chat Noir is most certainly not your average cat.

His head swung my way, probably having heard me enter the room. His face lit up in a smile and it pulled at my heartstrings.

"Hi, Marinette!" Chat cheerfully greeted.

"Um, hi."

His expression didn't falter in the least, gesturing for me to join him. I didn't want to be rude…

Once I sat, I couldn't hold the question in anymore.

"Not that I don't want you here, but what exactly are you doing here? I've never heard of you doing house visits before."

And that's when his eyes dimmed. I hated it.

"Well, um… my fa- _family_ might have not been very supportive and I-" he sighed, his shoulders drooping and head falling. "I just needed to get out."

Like how my heart was being pulled out of my chest.

I rested a hand on his arm, wanting him know that he had at least one person who would support him.

"Well, you're always welcome here."

Chat's lips pulled back into a small smile.

"Your parents told me. Thank you."

"It's the least we could do. You help us and all of Paris everyday. You deserve to have people in your corner and a place to be yourself."

Then, he...blushed?

Soon followed by a semi-loud beeping. His miraculous.

He opened his mouth to say something, and I wanted to look away, but there was suddenly a flash of green light and...Chat was replaced by someone else.

A loud gasp was heard from the doorway, but neither of us looked away from each other.

Green eyes, blonde hair…

Adrien Agreste.

My mouth hung open like a fish, unable to say anything. He was stuck in a state of shock.

After no one moving, a black blur flew in front of my face, breaking the awkward silence.

"You got any cheese?"

 **3 day streak! Hope y'all enjoyed. Let me know what y'all think.**


	4. I Haven't Had Sweets in Months, Princess

**MariChat May**

 **Day 4: It has been months since I last ate something sweet, and I would murder for a croissant. Help me Princess.**

You know, I think I'm becoming a little lenient.

When the stray cat ended up on my roof the first time, I let him in without a second thought.

The second time was very similar to the first. The third occured in a bit of a joking manner.

But when he was just _in_ my room, I knew that Chat had practically taken it over at that point.

He's just lucky that he's cute.

He was currently lying on my bed, head buried in my pillows. It almost seemed as if he was asleep. Unfortunately, I saw him move when I came in.

But he didn't know that.

So, I walked up to my bed and sat on the edge. And after a moment, I took a pillow and hit him with it.

He turned towards me, with a look of shock on his features. I smiled and hit him again, prompting him to retaliate with a pillow attack of his own.

We had an all-out pillow fight until he just dropped his and started tickling me.

"Okay, okay," I breathed. "I surrender, I surrender. Just _stop_."

He immediately stopped, collapsing on the bed next to me, out of breath himself.

"Well, of course, Princess."

We just laid there, catching our breaths and enjoying each others company. Eventually, he adjusted himself so he was propped up by his arm and was able to look at me.

"So, Princess, what is in the agenda for tonight? Movies? Talking? Maybe even some sweets?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I have an important test tomorrow, Chat. I have to study. And I have a feeling I'm not going to get much done if you stay."

He pouted, giving me his irresistable cat eyes.

"But, _Princess_ ," he whined. "It has been months since I last ate something sweet, and I would murder for a croissant. Help me Princess."

I rolled my eyes again, but nevertheless obeyed. I came back with two plates.

"Okay. So you have two choices. You can have croissants," I held up the plate full of croissants. "Or you can have the sweets that aren't savory." I punctuated by holding up the other plate and moving it closer to his nose, which picked up the smell from the way it twitched.

"So...which will be the price of quiet while I study?"

He looked back and forth, obviously torn between different types of pastries that were equally delicious. They eventually settled on the plate over run by macarons and their kind; sweets.

I held it out to him, but pulled it back a bit when he reached out to grab it.

"Remember, you can have all of these, _if_ you stay quiet while I study."

He eagerly nodded and seized the plate, cradling it to his chest so I couldn't take it back and diving right in. I shook my head.

How can someone go months without sweets? I get that I live above a bakery and might be a little biased, but that's still unnatural.

I went to my desk and entered the world of torturous physics.

It wasn't long before I was interrupted.

"Princess...I haven't had sweets for a whole nineteen seconds."

 **So what did you guys think? I really liked this one, it had a bit of a plot, humor, and it ended pretty nicely, in my opinion. I hope you liked it.**


	5. Yarning For You

**MariChat May**

 **Day 5: Yarning for you**

"Princess," Chat began. "I think we need to talk."

His focus was on the ball of yarn in his hands, tossing it back and forth. That immediately set off alarm bells in my brain. Chat never starts a conversation, then doesn't make eye contact.

This must be serious.

"What's wrong?"

"Why would you guess that something's wrong?"

I was confused.

"Um...because you said that we needed to talk in an ominous way."

"Well, I can assure you that I'm _feline_ fine."

"Then, why did you-"

"There's no need to worry, _Purrincess_."

I didn't know what to say.

"What's wrong, Marinette? Cat got your tongue?"

Now, he was looking at me, with humor filling his eyes.

"Are you feeling _clawful_?"

I got what was going on and was most definitely _not_ amused.

"Oh, don't have a bad _cat_ itude, Princess."

I frowned before turning my back to him and ignoring his dreadful humor. I heard him say a few more puns, trying to get me to cave and forgive him, but I just worked on my latest project.

He eventually stopped.

I heard Chat clear his throat, not _saying_ anything, and turned to him with my eyebrow raised.

"What?"

He held up a ball of yarn.

"Princess...you know I'm _yarning_ for you."

My groan could be heard on the other side of Paris.

 **It's a bit shorter than my other days, but I still think it works. What about you?**


	6. One Akuma AttackNow Paris Ships Us

**MariChat May**

 **Day 6: You carried me bridal-style in one akuma attack and now Paris ships us together**

There was a loud _BOOM_! Which was soon followed by a tremor in the ground.

Before I could do anything, a pair of arms picked me up and started running.

"What the-?"

Once the blur finally sharpened, I could see a black suit and yellow bell. I wonder who that is.

I looked up at his face to see determination. He caught my gaze and smirked.

"You know you can take a picture, Princess."

I look down and felt my cheeks flare.

"What's going on?" I asked to change the subject.

"An akuma," he responded with amusement lacing his voice. "It's throwing some type of bombs and seems to want you to catch one as it explodes."

"Well, isn't that great," I muttered.

"Let's get you to safety so you don't have to deal with that _catastrophe_."

My eyes couldn't help but roll at that pun.

We landed in front of the school and I raised an eyebrow in Chat's direction.

"Would you rather go home, where you would probably be this time on a normal day?"

I quickly realized the genius in going back to school.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Princess. Just go inside and I'll come back for you once it's over."

"You don't have to do that," I immediately responded. "My best friend is Alya, the girl who runs the Ladyblog. I'll know when it's over and can walk home myself."

He seemed hesitant.

"Are you sure? It's no problem. I'm the reason you're not home now, so it would only be fair to get you home afterwards."

"Pssh! Don't be silly! I can walk a couple blocks. Plus, Alya will probably intercept me to talk all about it."

He still didn't seem to want to give in, but I said the thing that drove him over the edge.

"Shouldn't you go save Paris now?"

He blushed and looked away.

"Yeah. You're right. I'll see you later, Princess."

Then he left, after placing a kiss on my hand.

"Marinette!" a voice screamed.

I turned towards my best friend, glad to have a reason to not look at the stares.

"Yes, Alya?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her body was in its "furious" pose: crossed arms, foot tapping, glare, down-turned eyebrows.

I took a small step back. "W-what are you talking about?"

 _Please don't be Ladybug. Please don't be-_

"You're _dating_ Chat Noir?"

I could feel eyebrows shoot up into my hairline.

" _What_?" I gasped, sounding like a strangled cat.

A cat pun. Great. At least it's a bad one.

Actually, I think that's worse.

"Alya, this isn't-"

"Girl, you totally should've told me! It's awesome that you two are together."

"But we really aren't-"

" _Marinette._ I know that you're probably embarrassed that everyone knows, but there are pictures _everywhere._ Everyone knows."

I froze.

"What pictures?"

She held her phone out to me and my eyes zoned in on the photo of Chat carrying me through the streets, towards what I know is the school.

My mouth opened and closed like a fish, but the bell rang before I could formulate a response. Alya grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards class, where I was openly gawked at by my friends.

Not five minutes into class, I was saved from all the attention.

By Chat.

He burst in, said a quick "hello" to the class, and pulled me out of class before I could say anything. I heard footsteps following us, so I looked back to see the class moving towards the windows. It seemed like he knew it too, because he scooped me up and carried us away with his baton.

"Chat!" I yelped, caught off guard.

"Sorry, Princess. I need to talk to you, so I want to get away from the crazy teenagers."

I rolled my eyes.

"You know this is all _your_ fault, right?"

He gave me an amused glance.

"And how do you figure that?"

"You carried me bridal-style in one akuma attack and now Paris ships us together."

 **Another day, another story. Hope y'all liked it.**


	7. Mari Protects Chat

**MariChat May**

 **Day 7: Mari protects Chat**

I am generally a very nice person. I know, some people say that and aren't, but I genuinely am.

Sometimes.

But when someone talks down about my kitty…

Let's just say I'm not the nicest person anymore.

Take this morning for example.

Some kids in the hallway were talking about how Ladybug is such a great superhero and not only did they not call Chat one as well, they commended her for acting like he was her equal. As if he _wasn't_.

I might've _kindly_ walked up to them and _gently_ said that they were incorrect. I definitely didn't stomp towards them, plowing over whoever came in my path, and scream in their faces until they were terrified.

Definitely not.

...Don't look at the cameras.

I just simmered away the rest of the day. I was well aware of all the eyes on me, but I didn't quite care. No one talks bad about my kitty.

Alya seemed to be the only one who didn't act differently. I was glad for that because I needed someone to calm me down and there's no one better suit to do the job than my best friend.

I was broken out of my brooding by the words, "'Marinette Dupain-Cheng Defends Hero of Paris.'"

My head snapped towards Alya, who began to laugh like crazy.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

"Come on, Marinette," Alya responded, wiping a tear out from under eye as she calmed herself down. "You defended his honor by standing up for him. That's the epitome of protecting someone."

A wild glint appeared in her eye.

"'Mari Protects Chat.' That's got a nice ring to it, don't ya think?"

I didn't get a chance to say _no_ , it's really _not_ , when someone else answered.

"That's great, Alya. You should totally write a post about it." Adrien, the betrayer, interjected.

"Chat would be ecstatic about it," he continued. I sulked in my seat.

"That's not funny. I just said they were wrong about him, that's it."

Both of them chuckled.

"I think you said a few more things than that that were a little more colorful," Adrien teased.

"Yeah," Alya picked up. "But you totally stood up to them and spoke the truth."

I felt a blush coming on.

"Come on, guys. I didn't do all that much."

Adrien didn't seem to agree.

"That's not true. You stood up for m-Chat. You proved that he was worth fighting for. That seems like a pretty big deal to me."

Alya nodded eagerly.

"Yeah. You're totally like your own superhero! I should make a blog for you!"

I immediately broke out in coughs.

 **I didn't really plan the funny end, but I like it.**

 **Hope y'all are liking these so far!**


	8. Kitty Kisses

**MariChat May**

 **Day 8: Kitty kisses**

You know in the fairy tales how the Princess is in a deep sleep and the Prince wakes her up with a kiss and everything is happily ever after?

Well, my _Prince_ , in shining leather, just managed to pull me from my glorious sleep to irritate me. As in, he was placing kisses all over my face a while I was sleeping and thought that acting sweet and saying I "looked adorable" was a good enough defense to escape my wrath.

It. Wasn't.

 _No one_ wakes me up. Not even my boyfriend.

He soon learned my mistake as I refused to give him any pastries that day and his next visit. Of course, I wasn't mean enough to keep them away from him another time. That was just torture.

But my solution worked.

He learned to only try to kiss me when I'm awake. Even if I'm sleepy, it's okay. I just can't be asleep.

That doesn't mean I don't want my kitty kisses, though.

 **Sorry, this is late. My body has been catching up on my previous lack of sleep and making me pass out as soon as I get home. I'm working on catching up though!**


End file.
